


X

by moonwaltz



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, Multiple Genres, Ten microfics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 17:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwaltz/pseuds/moonwaltz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten microfics for this cute pairing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	X

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know the thing that makes you frustrated besides... Mom (lol)? A writer’s block exactly when you wanna write some stuffs :” In my case, I really really wanna write Asa(sr)Iso fict since I found their fanart in tumblr and some of their fics. Just be honest, they’re cute together, right? XD IMO, Asa(sr)Iso is a thing because age gap is definitely my kink. LOL (I’ve also written MaeIso fic with that age-gap thing before this actually)  
> So, I decided to write some microfics about them :” I know it’ll never satisfied my hunger (?), yet I insisted to write it haha. (p.s.: please bear with me and my bad English ._.)  
> Without further ado, enjoy~

**.**

**.**

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yuusei

**.**

_ **X** _

© Moon Waltz

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**#angst** _

Yuuma knew Asano Gakuhou long before he went to school in Kunugigaoka.

He knew him in a cloudy day, when delivered a cup of black coffee to customer. He's the customer. His pale face, thin dazzling grin were very hard to forget.

He had fallen in love.

Yuuma thought, maybe this is a _fate_ when he saw that same man gave a speech at the ceremony for new students.

Yuuma thought, maybe this is a _fate_ when he had called him to his office for a matter related to the school festival.

However, Yuuma stop think to every single thing when he saw a gold ring wrapped around that man's finger.

He was heartbroken.

**.**

_**#AU** _

[Good morning, Prof. Asano. I want to consult to you about the research for my thesis. Thank you.]

_SMS sent._

Yuuma waited for a reply.

5 minutes later.

10 minutes later.

45 minutes later.

7 hours later.

2 days later.

3 weeks later.

Xxx months later.

_SMS received._

[Ok.]

Yuuma slammed his innocent cellphone to the floor.

**.**

_**#crackfic** _

Yuuma _-rella_ is definitely a poor boy. His father died when he was a child, left him alone with his mother.

As if not enough, the mother later followed his father, died, left him alone—

—or not.

Because, before she died, his mother had remarried a widower (with one son), named Asano Gakuhou.

In the day, he was lucky because his stepfather loves him more than his own son.

In the night, he was _un_ lucky because his stepfather loves him more than his own son.

**.**

_**#crossover**_ (Daiya no Ace)

He practiced and continued to practice. One pitch, two, ten, a hundred, he continued to pitched the ball, never think to give up.

Yuuma should immediately establish the pitch, _should be_. In any case he had promised to the man who trained him that he would bring him to Koushien.

_I can do this, for coach Asano! Seidou, Yakushi, Inashiro, I definitely will beat their ass._

His couch looked at his flaming eyes and said without hestitation, "well, yeah. But, firstly first you have to make sure that the _bench is warm_."

He blushed.

**.**

_**#first time** _

His first kiss was not soft. Not rough too, anyway. Somewhat surprising, since he got the kiss so suddenly.

Very long, really, his chest felt tighten because he could not breathe. It felt like... a mint? Slightly scented masculine? Yup, definitely from his kissing partner's perfume.

_Eh? Eh? This is the first time, you know. Should we really involve tongue?_

" _Riji-chou_..."

Their kiss still went on.

" _Riji-chou_... please..."

And on and on.

Yuuma's eyes twitched.

"Time out, please!"

**.**

_**#fluff** _

"After your graduation in college, I want you to teach in Kunugigaoka."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Asano Gakuhou shifted his chair, closer.

"Because I want to be by your side. Always."

Isogai Yuuma blushed uncontrollably.

**.**

_**#humor** _

One day, his friends in the class 3-E held a reunion. Yuuma of course presented, he missed them, especially his friends who live far away from him.

He was pleased to see how their appearance changed, though their behavior remained the same.

"Hey, Yuuma."

Yuuma thought like five seconds. _Who_?

"Don't play dumb. It's me, Karma."

_Oh._

"Eh? Since when was your hairstyle changed like that?"

He laughed.

"Cool, right? Similar to your boyfriend Asano _riji-chou, isn't it_?"

The next thing Karma could see was sweet potato that floated. Toward him.

**.**

_**#hurt/comfort** _

As a class president, Yuuma required to meet Boardman Chair, to report about what had happened last night.

"I'm sorry," was the first sentence spoken to him by that man.

However, his tongue tied even to simply answer.

" _He_ was a great teacher."

Yuuma nodded. Tears streamed down in his cheeks again.

"I'm sorry," the man said again, hugged him tightly, "I'm sorry."

**.**

_**#smut** _

To be honest this is not a first time for them.

Yet Yuuma restless. He always felt uneasy every time he make out with this man.

Firstly, he won't give a gentle treatment. Hiss kiss, his touch, all of that are rough and always leave a small, faint trace in his skin.

Secondly, he is rarely satisfied. Rarely. So, once or twice would never be enough for him, and Yuuma bet he will not be able to walk properly the next day.

Thirdly, this is the most severe reason.

"Yuuma, come here."

His broad chest, flat stomach with _six packs_ , sexy grin in his face –he was very kinky in bed and Yuuma knew he would never have the power to reject him.

Yuuma sighed as he walked closer to him.

**.**

_**#UST (Unresolved Sexual Tension)** _

In the afternoon when it's time to go home, heavily rain, trapped in a room. What is lacking to make it romantic?

"A mate," Yuuma muttered quietly.

"What?" The man in front of him asked what he had just said.

"Hahaha, no, Asano- _san_ ," he smiled embarrassedly, "it's just, I've been thinking that in order to complement the current situation to being romantic, what I need only a _mate_."

He closed the document that has been signed, then looked at Yuuma deeply.

"If that's what you need, I—"

"Ahaha, sounds stupid, right? I'm sorry," Yuuma grabbed the document on the table, "then excuse me."

In the afternoon when it's time to go home, heavily rain, trapped in a room. What is lacking to make it romantic?

"A mate," now it's Asano Gakuhou who muttered quietly.

 

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> X means ‘ten’ in Roman (if you curious about the title lol)


End file.
